Moments
by SolarumNyx
Summary: They loved each other, and there were so many moments they shared together - so many moments they will share together. A few snapshots in the life of Prussia and Canada or an average day.


**I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote this. Pure, shameless fluff. I need to write some angst next... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Reviews are love~**

* * *

><p>He loved Canada and Canada loved him. There were just so many ways to describe it… After all, they had shared so many moments together.<p>

_{art}_

The painting was an abstract expressionist, with strange designs and drips of paint running down the middle. Prussia thought it was dumb. He turned to Canada.

"What's this painting supposed to be of?" Prussia asked, after a moment of silence.

Canada rolled his eyes. "It's not supposed to _be_ anything. It's just a raw expression of the artist's feelings."

"So it's what people with no artistic ability draw when they're pissed."

Canada sighed. Prussia had no concept of art. Except maybe for "pretty pictures." Canada mused for a moment. "If you think about it, it's kind of like us."

Prussia pouted. "My artistic ability is awesome, thank you very much."

Canada smiled, and walked over to the next painting. Prussia was about to follow, but before he left he gave the painting a glance. _Raw expression of feeling, eh? I guess it's not such a bad idea after all…_ Prussia caught up to Canada, and without warning planted a soft kiss to his lips. Canada turned bright red.

"W-what brought that on?"

Prussia laughed. "Let's just say that painting inspired the awesome me."

_{technology}_

"Canaaddddaaaaaaaaa…" Prussia's voice echoed through the halls.

Canada flipped the last pancake, setting it expertly on the plate. Reaching for the bottle of maple syrup, he drowned the pancake in the sweet liquid. Finally, he cut a small slice of warmed butter and set it on top for that final touch.

"What is it, Prussia?" he called through the house.

"The computer is being totally un-awesome!" Canada sighed. Prussia could be so childish sometimes. Scratch that – most of the time. _And yet...I still like this guy…_

"Okay, hold on for a minute." Setting the frying pan delicately in the sink, Canada picked up the plate of pancakes and headed over to Prussia's room.

"I brought pancakes!" Canada said cheerfully. Prussia immediately spun around, and seeing the plate, grinned. Canada set the plate down and handed Prussia a fork. Immediately digging in, Prussia munched happily, speaking with a full mouth.

"Thankshhh Chhhanada!" Prussia mumbled between bites.

Canada smiled and ate a few pancakes himself. "What did you need my help on?"

"Oh! Yeah, here." Prussia clicked an icon near the bottom of the screen and an internet forum popped up. "See? Here, how did they do that? That's so awesome." He pointed to a giant picture of a small, yellow bird in the middle of the post.

Canada rolled his eyes. "Here, move over. Do you want to reply to the comment?"

Prussia nodded. "Gilbird is so much more awesome than this bird! Of course I need to show off!"

Canada laughed and clicked the "Reply" button. A white box popped up.

"I know that already, Canada. But how do you put the picture innnnn?" Prussia whined.

"Where do you want it?" Canada asked.

Prussia shrugged. "Just at the top, I guess."

"Okay." Canada gestured to the screen. "So this is what you do, okay?"

Prussia listened intensely and nodded.

"So, first you upload the picture to some website, like PictureHub. Then, you do this." Canada moved his hands to the keyboard and typed something.

_[img] picture [/img]_

Prussia stared questioningly at the screen. "What's that?"

Canada shook his head. "It's a tag. Don't ask, you won't get it." Prussia had opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly closed it. "The point is, you type that in, and then replace the word "picture" with the picture link."

Prussia stared. "So the link goes in the middle?"

"Yeah, and that kind of tag, with the brackets and slash bracket, works for a lot of other stuff too!"

"Really?" Prussia asked. "Like what?"

Canada grinned smugly. "Well, you can do this." He typed in another tag.

_[quote] Really? Like what? #Prussia [/quote]_

The text showed up in a box. The background was light green, and the words said "Really? Like what?" Under the box, there was a caption that said "Quoted from Prussia."

Prussia grinned. "So those tags work for most stuff?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Okay, the awesome me can take it from here! Thanks!" Prussia said, kissing Canada lightly on the cheek.

Canada turned red, and put his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh…no problem." He promptly walked out of the room.

A moment later, while Canada was in the living room watching hockey, a yell came from Prussia's room. "It's not working, Canada!"

Canada paced into the room again. "Where?"

Prussia swiveled the screen so that it faced Canada. On the screen, he saw a few typed words.

_[awesome] Prussia x Canada [/awesome]_

_{pottery}_

"Prussia…can you give me a hand here?"

Prussia looked over from his "abstract" painting to Canada. The nation was sitting in front of a potter's wheel, flailing awkwardly.

"What are you doing?"

Canada glared at him. "I'm trying to make something, that's what."

Prussia held up his hands. "Okay, okay, sorry. What can the awesome me help you with?"

Canada gestured to the lump of clay on the wheel.

Prussia smiled. "Turn around, Birdie."

Canada turned so that he was facing the wheel. Prussia walked up behind him, pressing against him. Canada blushed. Prussia grabbed his hands from behind and placed them on the clay, shaping it into a rough design of a pot with a long, narrow mouth.

"Something like this?" Prussia asked.

Canada was bright red. "Y-yeah…"

Prussia smirked and pressed a kiss into Canada's blond hair. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, kesesesesese~"

"I-is that so?"

Prussia gripped Canada's hands a bit tighter, widening the mouth at the top, making a funnel-like opening into the oval pot. "Yeah…in fact, you're adorable~"

Canada gulped. "H-huh."

_{cooking}_

Prussia puffed out his cheeks. Why did everyone think he couldn't cook? He could cook perfectly…he'd show them all the power of the awesome him! Yes…this was a good plan. A very _awesome_ plan, as he would say.

"Kesesesesesese…" he laughed under his breath.

The next day, Canada awoke to a tray of pancakes, bacon, and eggs being shoved in his face by a certain white-haired nation.

"Mmmphmmm…" Canada mumbled sleepily. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Hmm, was that the scent of –

"Pancakes!" Canada exclaimed, eyes flying open.

Prussia smirked. "That's right, pancakes, with maple syrup, made all by the awesome me."

Canada smiled happily at Prussia. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yes." Prussia said, rather smugly.

"Well then, je t'adore."

Prussia grinned. "I know. And you better."

Canada rolled his eyes and took a bite of the pancakes. They tasted heavenly, fluffy and light, just the way Canada liked them.

"Well?" Prussia asked expectantly. "Does my awesomeness never cease to amaze you?"

"Mmmm…Prussia…?" Canada said, eyes closed, savoring the fluffy treat.

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble deciding what I like more: you, or pancakes."

"Well then," Prussia said, kissing Canada lightly on the lips, "I'll just have to convince you then, hmm?"

Canada pulled away. "Pancakes first, kissing second!"

Prussia pouted.

_{medicine}_

"Owwwwwwww~" Prussia's cry rang throughout their shared house.

Canada rushed over to see Prussia bleeding into the sink from a cut on his arm. "Prussia, what did you do?"

"I was peeling an orange with a knife, and I cut myself…totally un-awesome…" Canada studied the laceration closely.

"Well, it doesn't look like you need stitches…put pressure on it for a minute, okay?"

Prussia nodded and pressed on it, gritting his teeth. Canada rushed off to find the first-aid kit they kept in their house. Both Prussia and Canada got into scrapes (much too) often, so the situations often called for one. Additionally, Canada had a doctor on speed-dial at all times. (Prussia had a knack for getting into fights and coming home at ungodly hours of the morning.)

Canada returned quickly, carrying the small white box. The bleeding had stopped, and Prussia was poking at the cut suspiciously.

"Stop poking it, Prussia…" Canada murmured as he grabbed Prussia's arm and turned on the sink. He took some hand soap from the nearby bottle and washed Prussia's wound thoroughly.

"Dry it, I need to get something." Prussia nodded and grabbed a paper towel to dry his arm while Canada searched through the first-aid kit. He took out a small bottle of anti-septic, butterfly closures, gauze, and some linen bandages. (It was a very long cut, after all.)

Canada hesitated before applying the ointment, commenting, "This is going to sting a bit." He quickly rubbed it over the cut, Prussia hissing under his breath.

"Sorry." Canada said, before reaching for the butterfly closures. He applied four of them to the cut, and wrapped it with the gauze and bandages. He searched through the medicine cabinet and threw a bottle at Prussia. The nation caught it easily, reading the label.

"Ibuprofen?" Prussia asked.

Canada shrugged. "It's a painkiller, right?"

"Could it kill you to be surer? For all you know, this could kill me…" Prussia responded, eying the bottle suspiciously.

"Hey, my health-care might be lacking, but I'm not exactly a rookie at medicine." Canada replied.

Prussia stared at the bottle for a moment more, before shrugging and popping two of the white capsules into his mouth.

"What happened to kiss it better?" Prussia asked teasingly.

Canada took Prussia by surprise when he smashed his lips against Prussia's, kissing him passionately.

_{love}_

He loved Prussia and Prussia loved him. There were just so many ways to show it… After all, they would share so many more moments with each other.


End file.
